DADA Just Got Better
by super slash FAN
Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather? *UPDATE* I will begin the updating process soon.
1. Goodybye Dursleys!

Title: D.A.D.A. Just Got Better

By: Lance

Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather?

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter: 1. Goodbye Dursleys!

Harry paced in his bedroom, in number four, Privet Drive. Today, his godfather sent him a letter, telling him he had been freed, and was taking custody of him. Harry was happier then he had ever been.

Harry had grown since his friends had last seen him. Now, at 6'2", with shoulder-length wavy hair, he was unrecognizable. His cousin had gotten weights and other bodybuilding machines for Christmas, but Dudley hadn't used them, and Harry very seriously doubted he ever would. So every morning, Harry would get up two hours earlier then everyone else, and use them.

Now, after a little over a month, His arms were muscular, and his stomach and chest were hardened. His legs were now more muscular, and he looked better then he had in years. He was no longer the anorexic-looking, scrawny young boy; he was now a young man.

As Harry was changing his clothes, yet again, he heard a rumbling down the street. He pushed his head out the window after he changed, and saw Sirius speeding down the road on his motorcycle, the wind whipping in his face. Harry stared at the figure that was getting closer and closer to him, not entirely believing that he would never have to see the Dursleys again.

Harry trudged the trunk down the stairs, and heard a knock on the door. _Oh shit!_ Harry said mentally. He never told the Dursleys that Sirius was coming.

His uncle threw the door open, and yelled. And tried to slam the door n Sirius's face. Sirius, expecting this, stuck his foot out, and stopped the door from closing.

"Where's Harry?" He said, forcing himself not to curse the man into oblivion right there, for the pain he caused Harry. His uncle tried to reply, but was too shaken to say anything coherent. Harry decided to intervene, before his uncle died from fear.

"I'm right here." He told him, grinning like mad. He looked at Sirius up and down. He was wearing a tight black shirt, and baggy khakis.

"Harry? You look different." Sirius told him, in shock. Harry ran up, and hugged Sirius in a bone-crushing hug.

_Has he been working out? _Sirius asked himself mentally, _his arms feel more muscular then before._

"Well, I've been working out, my hair just grew overnight, and I've had a major growth spurt that I can't explain."

"So I've noticed. At your age, wizards," at this, Uncle Vernon yelled like he said a nasty swear word, "tend to have major growth spurts, and what a wizard WANTS to look like has a lot to do with it." Sirius told him.

Finally, Vernon had enough. "Who the ruddy hell do you think you are, coming into my home without permission, talking of abnormalities, riding on that device!" Vernon shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Who do you think I am! I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and I have come to take him to live with me. If you don't shut the hell up right now, I'll happily go to prison for the crime I was wrongly accused of, because I'll kill your sorry arse!" Sirius roared at Vernon, who had gone pale. Sirius turned to Harry, "Are you ready to leave this dump forever?"

"Yes!" Harry told him.

"Wait just one minute, you're not going anywhere! I forbid you to leave!" Vernon roared at Harry.

"You don't have much of a say in this, you fat bastard! He's now in my custody! All guardianship you had of him has been revoked! You treated him like filth, like he was your slave. Now, this is what I give you in repayment. " Sirius said, with a wicked grin.

Sirius mumbled something softly, and the house had shit—literally—on the walls, the Dursleys had soiled themselves, the house was uprooted, and the garden had grass in it, six inches tall, with weeds everywhere.

"What did you do to us?" Petunia screamed, looking sickly.

"Nothing more then you deserved." He told them, laughing heartily.

He grabbed Harry's trunk, and shrunk it, shoving it in his pocket. He threw Harry a helmet, and said, "Come on, we've got to get going. We have to go shopping, and get you contacts."

"You want me to ride that! " Harry said, clearly not thinking it was a good idea.

"Sure! Hop on!" Sirius exclaimed, got on, and patted the seat behind him.

Harry grudgingly got on the back, and was wondering where he put his hands. He didn't have to wonder long, before Sirius sped off, and Harry wrapped his arms around him automatically.

They were off, speeding through the city.

" I know exactly where to take you." Sirius shouted over the rumbling of the motorcycle

" Where are we going" Harry shouted, looking into the older mans face. Oh god, he was getting hard! Harry mentally groaned, hoping like hell Sirius couldn't feel it.

"It's a muggle shop a little further down the road, and then we're going to get you contacts, because the vision-correcting potion can cause you to go blind." Sirius shouted loudly.

They got to an expensive looking store, and Sirius parked his motorcycle. They walked into the store, glad that the motorcycle wasn't rumbling in there ears.


	2. Gifts

Title: D.A.D.A. Just Got Better

By: Lance

Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather?

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters, logo, trademarks and blah blah blah... you know, none of it's mine, Right? K... don't sue me...

Chapter: 2. Gifts

* * *

" Can I help you?" An employee asked in a smooth voice. The clerk appeared to be in his late twenties and had blue eyes, and short brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt, with black jeans.

" Yes, you can. I'm looking to get him, " at this, he pointed to Harry, " a whole new wardrobe. I want everything gone. He needs new shirts, jeans, pants, anything that looks good, and actually fits him. I'm not afraid to spend a good chunk of money, when it's for a good cause." Sirius told the man.

Harry opened his mouth to tell his godfather that all that wasn't necessary, but Sirius silenced him with a look. Harry knew he wasn't going to get out of his godfather buying him all this, so he'd have to buy him something really expensive for Christmas.

The employee started grabbing clothes that looked like they might fit Harry.

" Here, try this on." He asked Harry, giving an emerald shirt to him.

Harry grabbed the shirt, and went to the changing rooms. He pulled the shirt on, and went to see Sirius and the employee's opinion.

" I think the shirt is too loose. Grab a smaller shirt, and come back out." Sirius told Harry, after carefully analyzing how it looked.

" I think the shirt is fine!" Harry argued.

" Harry, just because you're used to clothes that are five sizes to big, doesn't mean that you should be. You're going to have clothes that fit right. Go grab a smaller shirt, and change into it." Sirius retorted stubbornly.

Harry trudged back to the changing room with a smaller shirt, and tried it on. He really didn't like how tight it was, because it showed off his body too well, but wasn't about to argue with Sirius about it.

Harry ended up with thirty shirts, five pairs of black jeans, 5 of blue-jeans, ten pairs of khakis, and two pairs of tight leather pants. Sirius had also insisted on buying him new boxers, four pairs of shoes, and socks, of all different colors.

The clerk rang up all the items, which took over 15 minutes, but the grand total was over 400 pounds.

" Sirius! You can't spend this much money on me!" Harry told Sirius again.

" Too late Harry, I already did." Sirius responded, taking the credit card back from the clerk.

" Have a nice day!" The clerk said rather cheerfully.

Once outside, Sirius walked to a dark, deserted alley. He shrunk all the packages, and stuffed them into his pocket. Then he walked up to his motorcycle and handed Harry a helmet.

" Get on!" Said Sirius grinning once more, sitting on his motorcycle. Harry hopped onto the back, and they were off again.

Sirius stopped in front of a store, called Eye-Glass World. He entered, but just grinned wider at Harry's confused look.

Half an hour later, they left Eye-Glass World, and Harry had contact's instead of his old glasses.

" Sirius, you didn't have to do this!" Harry said to Sirius once more, stunned that he would want to spend so much money on him.

" I know i didn't have to, but i wanted to. You really need to learn to accept gifts." Sirius responded almost instantly.

They were just about to get on the motorcycle, when several large _Cracks _issued from around them.

" _Avada Kedavra! _

Without thinking, Sirius pushed Harry down, and just barely got out of the way of The jets of green light being sent at them. Harry fell down on top of Sirius, and Sirius threw his arms around Harry, who was lying on Sirius's chest. Harry blushed, and hastily pulled out his wand.

"_ Stupefy!" _Harry roared, pointing his wand at a deatheater. The deatheater fell to the ground, stunned.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at another deatheater.

Aurors appeared all around them. They had sensed magic in a muggle area, and went to investigate. The sight that greeted them was a lot. There were two dead muggles, and a building was on fire. Shortly after the Aurors arrived, Dumbledore apparated in.

" You to better go, I'll take care of everything here." He said, without even one glance toward them.

They didn't need to be told twice, and Sirius hopped on the motorcycle, and started it. Harry hopped on behind him, and threw his arms around Sirius's waist not very tightly. The motorcycle then turned invisible, and took flight into the air. Harry was holding Sirius with a death grip, as they flew into the now-night sky.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Sorry i haven't updated in forever, but i've been busy. I know i said that in my last story too, so from now on, i'm going to try to update once a week...and make my chappies longer, cause i know i don;t like reading super short stories chapters... but i also know it's a pain to have them too long. R & R Plz Lance_


	3. Home sweet home

Title: D.A.D.A. Just Got Better

By: Lance

Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather?

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters, logo, trademarks and blah blah blah... you know, none of it's mine, Right? K... don't sue me...

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

* * *

Harry felt so content flying through the air, with his arms around Sirius. The wind was whipping through Harry's hair, making it blow everywhere. 

" Harry, Harry, wake up. We're nearly there, look." Sirius Said to Harry over the roar of the engine.

Harry woke up slowly.. His head was on Sirius's shoulder, where Harry had fallen asleep, without even realizing it. He began to blush, and moved his head. He was glad Sirius couldn't see him.

" How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked his godfather groggily.

" About an hour. This is why i woke you up though, look."

What harry saw next took his breath away. They were over top a lake, the water shimmering in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in quite some time.

" How far are we from your house?" Harry asked, after what seemed like ages.

" We're nearly there now. I own the property that we are flying over right now. This lake is mine, and there aren't any people for miles. It's just simple country life. After i moved out of my parent's house, I lived here. It's so peaceful, you'll love it." Sirius responded.

After they got over the lake, Sirius went into a dive, towards what seemed empty land. He landed gracefully on a patch of grass, and handed Harry a note. The note read

_Sirius Black's house can be found at Heiwa Lake._

Harry knew what to do. The fidelius charm was being used. Harry quickly memorized it, and then gave it back to Sirius. Sirius burnt the little peace of paper, just as Harry saw a two-story house appear. Sirius opened the door and they walked in.

Harry looked around, and was immediately at peace. The house, although not as neat and organized as the Dursley's, was ten times cozier then number four, Privet drive. The white walls were decorated with pictures, and an assortment of decorations. Harry loved it already.

" Like it? You're mother helped with the decorating, because i can't decorate to save my life. Fashion is one thing, decorating is just not what I do though." Sirius told him, looking deeply into Harry's eyes.

" Like it? I love it? Thank you so much Sirius!" Harry shouted in joy, and flung his arms around Sirius. Sirius hugged him back, but Harry let go quickly, blushing badly.

" Want to see your room?"

" Sure!"

They walked up a flight of stairs, and Sirius showed him where to go. Harry opened the door, and froze. His room was decorated in Gryffindor colors, with posters of Qudditch teams up.

" I didn't know which Qudditch teams you like, so i just hang up random posters. Hope you like you're room, it took me a month to put together." Sirius said with a lopsided grin.

" I love it ! Thank you so much, Sirius!" Harry cried out.

" It's no problem. You knew the blacks weren't exactly poor, didn't you?"

" I figured, because I didn't want to know how much you paid for the Firebolt."

" It cost me a lot, but was well worth it."

Harry and Sirius sat around in Harry's room, talking for two more hours. It was well over midnight when they finally decided to go to bed.

Sirius woke up to a yell that night. He ran into Harry's room, with his wand out.

" No! Not Cedric! " harry yelled, thrashing about in his sleep.

Sirius immediately went to Harry's side, and tried to wake him.

" Harry! HARRY!" Finally, after Sirius yelled, Harry jumped up.

Harry had tears running down his face. Sirius pulled him into a hug, and was holding Harry. Harry was crying into Sirius's shoulder, while Sirius was whispering soothing words into his ear. Finally, Harry fell back to sleep, laying on Sirius's chest. Sirius then saw how beautiful Harry actually was. He was gorgeous, yet Sirius was sure he would never have a chance with him.

_Why not?_ Sirius thought, and kissed Harry on the lips lightly.

Sirius fell asleep, knowing that he kissed his godson, but he still slept more peacefully then he had in years.

In the morning, Harry woke up unbelievably hard. He had his hand up Sirius's shirt, and Sirius had his arm around Harry. Harry would have normally loved to wake up like this, but this was his godfather. _His hot, sexy, muscular, very shag- no! _No matter how much Harry told himself it was wrong, he wanted his godfather so much. Harry panicked, not knowing how to get out of this situation. If he moved his hand, he'd move Sirius and wake him up. He couldn't wait for Sirius to wake up. He'd feel his boner, and then be disgusted with Harry. Harry move Sirius's arm very carefully with his free hand, just enough to get his other hand free. His hand grazed across Sirius's muscular chest, as he was pulling it out, and his heart jumped. It appeared that Sirius was a heavy sleeper.

Harry finally crawled out of bed, and got away. A wave of relief swept over him. He practically ran to the bathroom, and took a cold shower.

Once he got out of the shower, and cleaned up the mess he made ( A_N: We all know what that "mess" is... wink wink_)

He went downstairs, to see Sirius walking around shirtless.

" Sirius, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about" Harry started.

" What?" Sirius asked him, slowly getting his hopes up.

" Sirius.. I'm.. Well.."

Sirius's heart was going a mile a minute

" Sirius, I'm gay. I just don't like women. If that changes anything between us, I'm sorry... but i thought that you should know"

" If it changed something, I'd be a hypocrite. I've been gay since 7th year. Me and Moony were together for some time, but since Azkaban, well, it didn't work out between us."

Harry's heart was lighter then it had been for quite some time. He was truly happy. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it. Don't worry, there will be sex scenes later on, for those of you who are wondering. R & R. Decided to give you a special treat today, by updating today again, when i did yesterday. And i did tell you i'd try to make them longer.. this is longer, just not much, sorry. Lance._

_Also, i'm going to leave you with something to wonder about. What does Heiwa mean? ( hint.. it's notan english word!)_


	4. Meeting Hermione

Title: D.A.D.A. Just Got Better

By: Lance

Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather?

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter: 4 Special Surprises

Hermione was due to come over at any moment. She wanted to see Harry's new house, and and make sure Harry got his homework done. Typical Hermione, always worried about homework, even during the summer.

At 3:00 pm, she came tumbling out of the fire place, and landed roughly on the floor.

"Harry!" She squeaked, and threw her arms around him into a brotherly hug.

" He Hermione." Harry greeted her.

" Want to go see my room?" Hermione nodded her head, so they headed upstairs, toward Harry's room. About an hour later. Sirius walked into Harry's room.

" Do you two want to go swimming? Sirius asked them.

" Yes!" Harry shouted, answering for both of them.

Harry left and went to change into his swimming trunks. Hermione and Harry walked down to the lake, and jumped in.

Sirius came down to the lake, walking slowly, and then stopped.

"_God, Harry is so hot!" _Sirius mentally said to himself. "_That's your godson, you're just a pervy old man"_ Another voice said. " _Maybe i don't care! Maybe it doesn't matter if he is or isn't my godson. I just want him!" _He argued. " _Harry won't want you anyway." _Sirius didn't argue this time, he silently agreed with himself. But harry was so hot in the water, with his hair dripping.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at his godfather with an open mouth. He wasn't looking at his face- he'd rather look at Sirius's body. His muscles were still distinctly defined, and shining in the sunlight. Harry wanted to run his tongue across his body,

" Harry? Are you still there?" Hermione had called his name several times. She was now waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry hastily looked away, to hide the blush that was now creeping across his face.

" Yeah, i just zoned out for a minute." Harry replied.

Sirius came and jumped into the water with them. He started swimming around, and then swam up to Harry.

" Sorry about that" Sirius said to Harry.

" About what?" Harry asked, not sure what he was talking about

"About this!" Sirius shouted, and pushed Harry under the water.

" I'm gonna get you back!" Harry said, while swimming after Sirius.

Sirius stopped, and Harry took his chance, and started splashing Sirius. Hermione was watching this curiously, deeply immersed in thought.

" Hey!" Sirius yelped, " That' not fair!" and then started splashing Harry back.

From there, it was all-out war. They were chasing each other around, splashing happily. Hermione shouted when she got hit.

" You two act like children!" She said, with a mock-angry glare.

" We are not children!" Harry told her indignantly.

Sirius swam up to Harry, and poked him. They were now at the edge of the water, and were nearly out of it.

Harry poked Sirius back, and Sirius responded by tickling him.

" Quit! Quit! I surrender!" Harry said in-between laughs.

Sirius stopped tickling him, and their eyes locked. Their heads were moving closer to together, their lips slightly parted. Their lips were almost touching when-.

" You guys, I'm hungry." Hermione said in an unnaturally loud voice.

They both pulled apart, blushing deeply. They knew they had both been caught. They'd forgotten Hermione was still there!

" Ok, why don't you kids go change and go upstairs. I'll cook you two something to eat." Sirius told them, still blushing like mad.

Harry gulped audibly, knowing he was in for a lecture from Hermione. He grudgingly headed back towards the house, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione were in Harry's room, talking to each other. She still hadn't brought up the subject. _Maybe she didn't see it?_ Just when Harry was starting to think she hadn't, she said,

" I saw the way you look at Sirius. You really like him, don't you?"

" How do you know that? As far as you and Ron knew, I was straight!" Harry replied defensively.

" Harry, I'm not stupid. I've seen how you look at other men. How long have you liked Sirius?"

Harry mumbled incoherently to this.

" Harry, I can't hear you. How long?"

" When he picked me up, i started noticing how hot he is."

" See? Was it so bad to just tell the truth?"

Harry shook his head, not believing he was having this conversation.

" I think we should tell Ron." She said seriously.

" What! Do you know what he'll say? _Harry, i have to share a room with you! You should have told me long ago! Do you have any attraction towards me_?"Harry mimicked in Ron's voice.

"Harry! He won't care!"

" I was expecting you to tell me how wrong it was, especially for me to like my godfather!"

" Harry, the wizarding world is very accepting to gays. You don't think they'd shun their hero, do you?"

" I don't care whether or not they shun me. I'm only worried about my friends." Harry responded.

" Your friends won't care! Most of them live in the wizarding world, and are used to it!" Hermione told him.

" Ok, I'll think about telling Ron. That do? Now, what about me liking Sirius?"

" Harry, it's only natural for you to love him. You both need love, and you're perfect for each other. It doesn't matter that you like your godfather, or that he's old enough to be your father." Hermione said, starting to get agitated that Harry wasn't understanding everything she meant.

" All my life, i was taught how wrong it was to be with another man, much less my godfather. It's just, difficult, you know? Muggles hate homosexuality. I've even heard of cases where people killed someone else for it. Then I'm just suppose to believe that it's fine? Ever since i was little it was ground into my head that anything abnormal was wrong and unacceptable. Then you say it's not, and it's fine for me to like my godfather?" Harry sighed, battling himself.

Hermione sighed loudly. Oh, how she hated the Dursleys! They were going to pay for everything they did to him.

" Harry, I can only help you so far. You two are not technically related. So what, he's your legal guardian. You still like him, and if he initiated it, you'd shag him." Hermione told him.

" Hermione! I- I-" Harry was turning red quickly, but Hermione cut him off,

" Oh, come off it. We both like men, so we can discuss this. Personally, I'd shag a bunch of different guys. Like Remus, only i swear he is gay too."

Harry was getting uncomfortable, so he decided to move to a safer subject. " What time are you supposed to be home?"

" Oh my god! I'm late! I gotta go, bye!" And she practically ran from the room, and left.

Harry sighed. He had a lot to think about. What she said, he knew it was true. He really, really did. It's just, the Dursleys drilled it into his head about everything abnormal. His stomach growled loudly. He left to go downstairs for dinner.

* * *

_Faithful reader, i changed this chapter because most of you felt that Harry and Sirius were moving to fast. I personally thought it was moving a little too fast my self, so i'm trying to slow it down... it is really hard to not just put them in the bedroom together and make them shag! Lol! i'm sure many of you would like that though. I personally would :-. However, as i have a plotline, i can't exactly do that, now can i? Anyways.. i'm sorry about the big pause between my last update... My computer crashed, and then my internet got turned off, so i couldn't get any stories written. also, i'm looking for a new beta for this story. If anyone wishes to be my beta, e-mail me at Thank you all for you're support, - as usual, Lance Slutski_


	5. Hot topic and a Movie

**Hello my faithful readers.I too, felt the story was moving too fast. So go back, and read the ending of the last chapter, because i changed it. That way, i felt it was moving more smoothly. **

Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather?

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters, logo, trademarks and blah blah blah... you know, none of it's mine, Right? K... don't sue me...

Chapter 5. Hot Topic and a Movie.

**Before you read the chapter, read the authors note at the top, to understand the changes i made! The a/n is in bold lettering. If you don't read it, you will not understand some od what is going on in this chapter.**

* * *

After dinner, Sirius took them out to another store. They arrived in and alleyway by portkey, and walked around a corner through the door. This store was called, Hot topic. They went in, and were greeted by a woman with silver hair, named Kiara Shiemi. She was in black Tripp pants, with red stitching, and silver chains dangling off of them. She had her left eyebrow pierced, and was standing there like she was at home.

" Hello, can i help you two young gentlemen?" She asked with a smile.

" Yes, well, i thought that Harry here could do with a bit of a wardrobe make-over still. He doesn't own any Tripp pants, and needs some new styles. I shop here sometimes, and i know you have exactly what I'm looking for."

" Wait, Harry? Harry Potter?" The woman named Kiara asked.

" Err.. Yes, why? " Sirius asked her uncomfortably.

" I am a witch myself... you see, I'm a new teacher at Hogwarts. Binns finally retired, so I'm taking over. History is finally going to be more exciting." She told them excitedly.

" You barely look older then 19. How are you going to teach?" Harry asked her.

" I'm seventeen, thank you very much. I've already taken my N.E.W.T.s, and was apprenticed at a young age. But, on with you're make over. You need Tripp pants!" She squealed.

" Err... Tripp Pants?" Harry asked.

" Expensive, but worth it. You know the pants with chains hanging off of them, and straps and loops? Yeah, most of those pants are made by Tripp NYC." She said, talking quickly while throwing pairs of pants onto Harry's outstretched arms.

" Sirius, do i really need more clothes?" Harry asked him.

" No, you don't need them, but you're getting them anyway. "

" Fine"

" Here you are!" She handed him six pairs of Tripp pants, two pair with red stitching, two with black and handcuffs, one with green, and one blue. All of them had chains dangling off straps. She then pulled him to look through shirts.

" Ok, you need some shirts. Lets see here.." She said, while talking to herself.

She began to throw shirts into his hands. In the end, he ended up with six pairs of Tripp pants, two pairs of sinister pants, 10 black shirts with text on them, three pairs of Tripp arm warmers (one had red stitching with black thumb cuffs, one with blue and black chains, and one with black stitching and chrome chains) one dagger necklace, one Full metal alchemist flammel necklace. He also ended up with black shoes with red and metal spikes on them, one instead of red had green.

" Sirius! You can't pay for all of this!" Harry gasped. There was so much stuff, he couldn't let Sirius pay for all of it.

" Harry, I am, don't argue." He said, and then added that when harry opened his mouth to argue.

" Oh! I know how to finish your look!" Kiara told them happily. She waved for them to follow her into the back.

They followed her into the back, which had another door she took them through. Once through the door, harry and Sirius gasped. In front of them, was all different kinds of magical accessories.

" You can't have these! You'll expose magic to the muggles. " Harry and Sirius said in unison.

" Don't worry, I'm not stupid. That door is spelled against Muggles. Unless you're a wizard or witch, you can't see the door, just like the leaky cauldron. " She replied. " Here, sit down on that chair."

Harry sat down on the chair, and she pulled out her wand.

" What are you doing?" Harry asked, alarmed.

" Don't worry, I'm just finishing off your look with a little magical dye- it won't fade until you want it to. It won't grow out, either. Every time you get a haircut, the dye will come back with a simple spell." She told him.

" What! You can't dye my hair!" He practically shouted.

" I'm not dyeing it, I'm just making the first couple of inches red. Actually, it will be a brighter red, and not like natural hair. It will be red red." She replied.

" Err..."

" Just trust me, if you don't like it, i can take it out, Ok?"

Harry was satisfied with that answer.

So she applied the dye, then whispered " lencio" And the dye disappeared. In it's place, was a bright red, but only on the ends of his hair.

" Well? What do you think?" She asked him.

" It looks great!" Harry told her enthusiastically.

Sirius stared at Harry. He looked... Good... really good. He just wanted to take Harry back to his room and... no. Not now!

" Well? What do you think, Sirius?" Harry asked him.

" You look ho—err Good, Harry." Sirius said, hoping like hell Harry didn't hear his slip of the tongue.

If Harry noticed it, he didn't say anything.

" Really? So i should keep it?" Harry asked Sirius.

" Yes, you should."

" Ok, you're total comes to... $273.96." She told them.

Sirius paid for the stuff, and didn't mind buying the stuff for Harry. After all, who would now that he looks so much better?

" I'll see you when school starts!" She told Harry enthusiastically.

"Sirius, you didn't have to buy all this stuff for me." Harry told him as they were leaving the store.

" I know i didn't have to, but I wanted to." Sirius told him, then added, " besides, it was worth every penny. Have you seen yourself?"

" Yes, i saw. I agree that it was good, but i didn't think muggle clothing was so expensive!"

" It's not, usually. Hot topic's clothing runs more expensive then most clothing." Sirius said, then pulled out his wand when no one was looking. He shrank the bags, then pocketed them.

" Come on, lets go to a movie." Sirius told Harry.

" Ok, but can I change into some of my new clothes?" Harry wanted Sirius to know how grateful he was for everything Sirius had done, so he wanted to wear some of his new clothing.

" Yeah, I'll just take you back to our house. Hold on, I'm going to grab the portkey." Sirius told Harry. He pulled out a box from his pocket, and Motioned for Harry to take it.

" Peace of home" Sirius whispered, and immediately, they felt the pull on their navel.

They stopped right in the middle of the living room, and Harry went upstairs to change. He came back downstairs, wearing the flammel necklace, a black shirt that had written on it _" Some people say I have a bad attitude; Those people are stupid"_, black Tripp pants with Black stitching and Handcuffs, and Black armwarmers.

" Hey!" Harry said.

" What?" Sirius said, hoping that Harry did not just see him checking Harry out.

" These armwarmers have a place for my wand!" Harry told him.

" Really?" Sirius said, and released the breath he had been holding.

" Yep, and you can't even see it!"

"Are we ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Harry told him.

Sirius pulled out the same box, and said, " Muggle London, Rave back alley." They felt the pull on their navel, and they were in muggle London, behind a theater called Rave.

" I thought you had to change the location of a portkey with a spell." Harry told him.

" you usually do. Dumbledore created this one, and all you have to do is say where you wish to go, and it takes you to the closest place that muggles aren't near." Sirius told him.

" I see."

They walked into a movie theater, and people were staring and pointing at him. Why would muggle be pointing at him?

" Why are all these muggles looking at me? Wizards i can understand, but Muggles?"

" It's the way you're dressed. It's stereotyped as Gothic, and nearly every muggle believes that all _"_Gothics_" _worship the devil." Sirius told him, then glared at a woman who was holding her daughter's hand. The woman picked her child up, and walked away quickly.

" What? That's stupid. The only reason they believe that is because of the way I'm dressed?"

" Pretty much. Muggles judge other people harshly, i believe that they just have to have someone to blame for their problems, so they blame the different ones. They fear what they don't understand."

They walked into the movie theater, and bought tickets to see a movie called _Ultraviolet_. After the movie, they went to a back alley again, while discussing the movie.

" They were so off in that movie. I mean, sure the movie was good, but vampires aren't truly anything like that." Harry told Sirius.

" I know, but we can't do anything about it. Come on, lets go back home." Sirius said.

They grabbed the portkey, and took it back to their house.

" It's getting late, we should head to bed." Sirius told Harry. It was true, it was almost 1:00 AM.

Sirius walked with harry to his room. Harry crawled into the bed, then looked at Sirius.

" Sirius, please stay with me? I Don't have nightmares when you're around." Harry pleaded with him.

Sirius debated with himself. On one hand, Harry was his godson, and he might find out about Sirius liking him. On the other hand, Harry didn't have as many nightmares. He sighed, he knew what he was going to do.

" Alright, Harry, I'll stay." Sirius kicked his shoes off, and took his shirt and pants off.

Harry did the same, and neither one of them noticed that they were staring at each other. They both had stripped down to their boxers, and crawled into the bed. Sirius's muscular chest looked so inviting to Harry. Sirius pulled Harry close to him, hoping that Harry couldn't feel his erection. Harry snuggled closer to Sirius, hoping that Sirius couldn't feel his own erection, but it was too inviting to have the man sleeping in the same bed with him, in just his boxers. That night, Harry had a strange dream.

_They were laying in his bedroom, on the bed. Sirius got on top of him, and kissed him, straddling Harry's lap. Harry's hands were running across Sirius's muscular chest, and their erections were rubbing together. Sirius's mouth moved down to Harry's nipple, and began to suck on it, and moved his mouth up to his neck. They fell asleep like that, with Sirius on top of Harry._

Harry woke up the next morning, with a comfortable weight on top of him. He snuggled in deeper, and could feel his erection pushing agianst someone else's. Wait.. someone else?

Harry snapped his eyes open, and Sirius was on top of him, sleeping comfortably. Harry remembered falling asleep, and then dreaming about Sirius, but what happened that he was on top of him? Harry could feel Sirius's hot breath on his neck, and could feel Sirius's large erection. He wanted Sirius to take him right then and there. He needed to move, before Sirius woke up

* * *

. _Hello faithful readers, i am really sorry i didn't update. My computer crashed, and i have been having lots of difficulties in my life outside fanfiction. ( Yes, i do more then just read, all though, i read alot, and write, too) I hope you will all forgive me, and i will update agian soon, maybe even today if i get around to it. _


	6. Another New Teacher

Title: D.A.D.A. Just Got Better

By: Lance

Summary: Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and can finally take custody of Harry like Lily and James wanted. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with his godfather?

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter: 6. Another new teacher

Harry thought about his situation. He could move, and risk Sirius waking up. He could wake Sirius up and tell him to move, or he could go back to sleep. He liked the last idea most. So he just went back to sleep, and hoped like hell Sirius would be gone when he woke up.

Sirius woke up,smiling. That night, he had dreamed of Harry. He had the same dream that Harry had, though. Of course, neither Harry or Sirius were going to admit they had a dream about each other. He felt an erection under his own, and pushed his hips against the erection, rubbing the erections together. Wait a minute. He snapped his eyes open, to see The top of Harry's head. Harry's breath was agianst Sirius's neck.

Harry's hands were on his ass. It felt great to be on top of Harry, with Harry's hand on his ass. He couldn't take advantage of Harry while he was asleep, though. He slowly moved Harry's hands off His ass, and went to take a shower. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, and starting stroking it. He came with a shout, calling Harry's name. He quickly washed the liquid off his hands, and went to finish washing his hair.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He had heard someone call his name. He left his room, to see the bathroom door closed. He knocked on the door.

" Sirius?" He shouted to make sure he could hear him.

" Yeah?" Sirius yelled back.

" Did you call for me?

"Err... Yeah." Sirius was blushing deeply now. Harry had heard him shout his name.

" What do you need?"

" Err.. I need... I need a towel!" Sirius said, thinking fast.

" OK, I'll go grab you one." Harry yelled back.

Sirius, meanwhile, stepped out of the shower, and started shaving. He brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair. Harry walked in with a towel, thinking Sirius was still in the shower. Sirius turned around, and heard Harry gasp in surprise. Sirius was standing there, in all his glory, dripping wet. Harry's eyes looked up and down Sirius's body, wanting to throw himself at Sirius. He blushed madly, and handed over the towel, and then walked out of the room.

He went and grabbed some clothes, and headed towards the second bathroom, and went in. He made sure he had a towel, and headed towards the shower. He stepped in, and turned on the water. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted Sirius on top of him, pushing deeply inside Harry. Harry's hand closed around his own shaft.

He stepped out of the bathroom sometime later, feeling better. He headed downstairs to eat breakfast, and sat down at the table. Sirius brought him over a plate of food, and they ate in silence. Then, an owl came through the window, with two letters bearing the Hogwarts Crest. Another owl came in right behind it, and flew up to Sirius.

" You go ahead and open your letters, i want to see how you did on the O.W.L.'s." Sirius told him.

Harry took a deep breath, and opened his first letter. It was the O.W.L.'s results.

**Ordinary Wizard Level Results**

_**Pass GradesFail Grades**_

Outstanding (O)Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has received

AstronomyA

Care of Magical Creatures O

CharmsE

Defense against Dark ArtsO

DivinationP

HerbologyO

History of MagicP

PotionsO

TransfigurationO

_Please select The classes you'd like to take for next year._

_Ancient runes, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense against Dark Arts, Dueling, Healing, Herbology, History of magic, Martial Arts, Occlumency, Potions, and Transfiguration are available. Please select 10 or less. You must have more then six.Please realize, the Headmaster offers you and only you Martial arts, Dueling and Occlumency. The headmaster wishes for you to take all three of them. They do not count as any of your ten classes, excluding Occlumency._

Harry showed the letter to Sirius.

" You did wonderful Harry!" He ran up and hugged him, and could feel Harry's muscles in his arms again. He let go quickly.

" I'm going to take DADA, History of Magic, Dueling, Martial Arts, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient runes, Charms, and Care of Magical creature, and Occlumency. I'm going to have a really full year this year. I must be prepared though." Harry said, wisely.

" I'm glad to see you're learning all that. It'll be good for you, for when you do run into Voldemort again. I trust Dumbledore told you the prophecy?" Sirius said quietly.

" Yes, he told me after Bellatrix fell through the veil. I'm glad i grabbed you in time, or it would have been you, not her." harry said, shuddering at the thought of losing his incredibly sexy godfather.

" Yeah, me too. The other letter is just you're book list, right?" Sirius asked him.

Harry nodded his head, so Sirius tore open his letter.

" I can't believe it!" Sirius exclaimed.

" What?"

" Dumbledore offered me a job as the DADA teacher. If i accept it, it says to get our stuff around, and say the password to take us both to Hogwarts."

" Really? Are you going to take it?"

" Of course, i can see you anytime at all then." Sirius smiled.

So they got all their stuff together, and grabbed the portkey. They landed in the great hall.

" I'm glad to see you accepted the position, Sirius. I'm sorry Harry, but you won't be able to go to Diagon alley. All your school stuff will be sent here instead. For the remainder of the holiday, you will stay in Sirius's room." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry and Sirius went to bed later that night, once again in the same bed. When Harry woke up the next morning, Sirius wasn't in bed.

Harry went to the great hall for breakfast, and there was no one visible, and there was no light at all in it. So he stepped inside, and then...

" Surprise! Happy birthday, Harry!" Came a loud chorus of voices. The light came back on, and Harry stood, shocked. All of his friends were there. The Weasleys, Remus, Hermione, even Luna and Neville.

" I.. I. Don't know what to say. I've never celebrated my birthday before. The Dursleys usually ignored it." Harry said, with a tear in his eye.

Sirius wanted to kill the Dursleys now, for everything they had done.

" Happy birthday, kiddo." Sirius said to him, then hugged him.

There was dancing, food, drinks, and everything there. Harry didn't care whether or not he got presents; this was more then enough. He was having so much fun. Later on they cut the cake.

" Harry! It's time to open your presents!" Sirius exclaimed, bouncing like a little kid on Christmas.

Harry opened up his presents. He got Advanced Dueling books from Remus, Occlumency books from Dumbledore, lots of sweets from all the Weasleys, A book of advanced defensive magic from Hermione. What he liked the most though, was the present from Sirius. He got a amulet, that had diamonds lining it, and in the middle was a ruby. The chain was made of pure gold, though.

" That is an amulet that has shield charms. It can stop minor to moderate hexes and curses." Sirius told him, with a look of wonder on his face.

" Thank you so much, everyone!" Harry told them. He was truly touched.

It was his best birthday ever.

* * *

I truly hope you guys like this chapter. More to come, and soon, Harry and Sirius will be together. 


	7. Hogwarts secrets

Genre: Action/Adventure, drama, romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: SB x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters, logo, trademarks and blah blah blah... you know, none of it's mine, Right? K... don't sue me...

Chapter: 7 Hogwarts secrets

* * *

When Harry finally fell asleep the next day, it was quite late. Sirius was in bed, sleeping like an angel. He had just his boxers on, and then covers were thrown onto the floor. Harry stared at Sirius up and down, examining every inch of his body. So what if did like Sirius, after all, how was he supposed to resist him, when all he wanted to do was shag him? He couldn't think of what he should do. If he got in bed with Sirius, he had a chance of waking him up, and Harry was rock hard. That would be quite a fun conversation to have with his godfather.

"_Yes, I'm horny because I was checking you out while you sleep."_ Harry thought to himself. That conversation would not go over well. He didn't realize how wrong he was. He decided to crawl into bed as silently as possible, and stay as far from Sirius as he could.

When Harry woke up the next morning, there was a note.

_Harry,_

_There is an order meeting today. I wrote this note just before I left, so I won't be here when you wake up. Fell free to wander the castle, and go to the kitchens while I'm gone, as no one will be eating at Hogwarts today. You cannot go outside, or leave Hogwarts. Sorry, it's for the best, as you know. I will be home around 8, but I want you back here by 9. _

Here, was scribbles, that Harry could faintly make out the word Love, all though, it was crossed out as if he decided against writing it.

_Sirius_

Harry sighed, wondering why he crossed it out, and why he wrote it at all. _He can't mean it as I hope he does._ Harry decided.

Harry left, and went down to the kitchens. It was only 10, after all. After a quick breakfast, he left, and started walking around with no certain destination. He was thinking about Sirius, hoping that Sirius would want him, although highly doubting it. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize he was lost.

He stopped and examined his surroundings. This part of Hogwarts wasn't even on the map. He knew, because he studied it. He heard a hiss, that said,

"Come here."

So Harry followed the hissing, and found a statue of a snake.

" Young speaker, I am glad you have found me. I haven't had a conversation in nearly fifty years, and still he could not free me."

" Free you? I don't understand. My name is Harry, what is yours?"

" I am Razar, and have been trapped here into an heir of the friends could free me. That heir, I am to help with his destiny. I know all of Hogwarts secrets."

" Heir of two? Secrets? What do you mean?"

" You are the heir of both Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. You can set me free, and I can help you on your quest."

" I am not an heir of either as far as I know. Maybe Gryffindor on the Potter side, but definitely not Slytherin."

" Yes, you are an heir of Slytherin. You can speak the language. Even if his blood does not run your veins, the current heir has been rejected. It choose the best possible next heir, which was you."

" Great. Another thing to make me different."

" Insert your hand into my mouth."

" How do I know you won't bite me?"

" I am going to, but to release myself. It won't be that bad."

" Ok..."

Harry stuck his hand inside the mouth, and felt a fang pierce his skin. He yelped in surprise, but the wound healed instantly.

" Heir of two, you have set the ancient one free."

The statue disappeared, leaving a snake I the corner.

" We are now bonded as familiars. There are many things that I can teach you, and do, because of this bond. I will stay with you from now on."

" Ok, but what about Hogwarts secrets"

" Go up to the wall where the statue was. Say As heir of two, I command you to open."

Harry did as instructed, even though it sounded ridiculous. Immediately, a door appeared. Harry walked in, and gasped.

"There are weapons, an arena, staffs, wands, armor, potions ingredients, and a self updating library" The snake informed him.

" And I'm the only one who can open this door?"

" You can choose who is able to open this door."

After exploring, and doing some exercises, Harry checked the time. It was ten minutes until nine, so he ran back to his room.

"Hey Harry, have fun?" Sirius asked.

" Yeah, I have some stuff to tell you."

So Harry explained what happened, and Sirius gasped.

" So you're telling me, you have a snake, and a room full of books so old, they are thought to be lost?" Sirius asked him, with wide eyes.

" Yes, among other things."

Sirius was pacing. He decided not to tell Dumbledore.

" We won't tell Dumbledore, something is telling me not to."

" A wise decision, master's mate" The snake hissed.

" What did he say?" Sirius asked?

Harry blushed furiously, and responded, " He said that not telling Dumbledore is a good idea."

" What else did he say? You wouldn't blush like that if he didn't say something else." Sirius started suspiciously.

" Oh did I tell you what Dobby told me?"

" No what???!!"

That was how easy it was to change the conversation, as Sirius decided to let it drop for now. They fell asleep some time after that, in the bed together once more.

**A/n:** I thought about leaving it here, but to make up for not posting lately, I'm going to continue, hoping my fans will not mind.

The next day, Hermione came over. She walked in, and Harry and Sirius were asleep in bed together. Harry's head was buried in Sirius's neck, and they were both shirtless. Hermione looked down and saw Harry's hands on Sirius ass once more.

She grabbed a camera, and knew her friend hadn't talked to Sirius yet. She grinned evilly, then

_Click!_ The sound of a camera clicking along with a flash of light woke both of them up. The picture came out the top, and Hermione did a duplicate spell. They were in Hogwarts, after all.

" Hermione, what the hell? Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, what was that important?" Sirius asked.

"This!" She squealed, and shoved the picture in both their faces. They both flushed.

" This isn't what it looks like!" Sirius said.

Hermione grinned even larger, and asked Sirius to get dressed and meet her in the other room alone. She watched as she could see Harry gulp.

When he got there, she was standing still smiling.

" Sirius, do you like Harry?" She asked bluntly.

" No! That's my godson."

" Sirius, your lying. Your face is all red, and you were staring at Harry's chest while we were swimming."

" Is it that obvious?" Sirius asked.

" Only to me. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

" Are you crazy? I'm over twice his age, and his godfather."

" So, it might make him happy."

" No way!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Fine, I give up. I won't tell Harry anything, before you ask."

" Thanks, Hermione. "

She left the room, to go see Harry. Harry, was getting ready for the shower. She had an idea. As Harry was getting into the shower, she ran back to Sirius.

" Sirius, come quick! Harry's hurt, he got hurt in the shower!"

Sirius went flying to the shower, and barged into the door. Harry was standing there, wide eyes, with his hard cock in his hand. Sirius stared for almost 30 seconds, then quickly ran from the bathroom back to Hermione.

" Hermione! You lied! Why!???

" Oops, I did, sorry about that." She said, smiled to herself, and went to talk to Harry. She was determined that if both of them were going to be this stubborn, she would terrorize them until they jumped each other.

Later on...

" Harry, come quick!! Sirius got hurt in the shower!"

Harry moved faster then a bullet as we ran towards the bathroom, and barged in. Sirius was in just as much of a compromising position as he was. Harry blushed, and so did he, although, neither one of them could turn away. Harry had the urge to run up to him and help him, and then Razar came into the room, and said,

" He calls out your name alot. You should just kiss him and get it over with."

" No!"

" Ok, I'll make you, through our bond."

" You wouldn't dare!" Harry hissed.

" Wanna bet?" If a snake could smirk, it would be.

Harry felt his feet move towards the still naked, still shocked Sirius. He felt his lips getting closer and closer to Sirius's. There lips touched, and Harry forgot everything. The snake suddenly released it's control, and Harry didn't even register that Sirius had kissed back. He ran from the room.

* * *

To my reviewers: i am pleased to bring you with another chapter. I will never abandon a story, no matter how long it takes me to update. I know, it took me forever, but i did. i hope i still have all my readers. I hope you enjoy this. PS: I am looking for a new beta, if you are intrested, please e-mail there are 2 underscores in that. 


End file.
